The Amazing Spiderman
by Monster Dude
Summary: Peter Parker's life changes when he gets bitten by a spider and now he must battle old and new enemies as he struggles to get through life. not COMPLETE YET!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Good Fans Of Reading. I read a couple of good books about Spider man on the web so I thought I'd make my own up. Look I haven't written a story in ages so this story might be a little bad but if it isn't please give me some good reviews about what I've done wrong and what I should have put in.**

**Fourarms signing out!**

**Chapter 1: I get Bitten By A Radioactive Spider **

RING! RING! The alarm on the brown bedside table went off as it hit the timer. Groaning, Peter Parker whacked his hand on top of the black STOP button. An "OW" escaped his lips as intense pain went up the side of his hand.

"Great, now I can't even stop the alarm without hurting myself." He muttered to himself. Sunlight was slowly crawling in through the window, shining in to his sleepy eyes.

Sighing, Peter stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw that his stomach was so badly bruised that it was literally blue. Peter Parker was a thin frail kid and because of his weak frame he got picked on a lot of times. But there was one guy that bullied him the most. Ever since the day that Flash Thompson had realized that Peter was the weakest kid in Midtown High he had become his Number 1 punching bag.

Sighing again, Peter brushed his teeth, had a nice warm shower, got dressed in his normal green and blue outfit and went downstairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder while patting his messy, brown hair down.

"Morning, Miss May" Peter said while grinning slyly. "You're looking very fashionable today."

"Oh, thank you Peter." His Aunt said kissing his forehead. "You're looking very handsome today as well."

Peter looked at Aunt May. Ever since Uncle Ben had died in a car crash, she had been working overtime. Now every day she looks like she has grown an year older.

Peter looked at the sandwich in front of him.

"This for me?"

"Yes, Peter, That's the only thing I could make today."

"That's fine," Peter said shoving his lunch in his backpack. He kissed Aunt May on both cheeks and headed for the door.

"Lock the doors and have a good sleep and don't worry about me!" he shouted as he walked outside. The morning chill stood in the air like a thick white blanket. As Peter made his way to the bus stop he saw something that made his blood turn to ice.

A giant man pointing a gun at a woman and demanding something. The woman was shaking so badly that she could hardly do what the man asked her to do.

_Oh, man what do I do? _Peter thought frantically. _If I go back home to call the police then I'll miss the bus. If I call for help nobody will hear me except the guy so that means he'll shoot me. _Just then the bus came hurtling through the fog and stopped in front of him. The woman will do what he says then the guy should leave her alone, he decided and stepped onto the bus.

He made to the back seat and sat down shaking the memory of the lady out of his head. he sighed and became comfortable for the long ride to Midtown High.

**Hey guys that's obviously the end of the chapter so hope you like and please review. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

**Forarms signing out**


	2. I Get Bitten By A Radioactive Spider 2

Peter stared at the piece of paper in front of him, the whole page was filled with hard questions. Of course for him it was easy. So he had it finished in no time at all. Peter put down his pent and started to lean into his wooden chair when the girl next to him leaned towards him.

"Hey, you done already?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Ye- yeah," Peter stuttered out, wondering why in the world SHE would be talking to him.

" You're Peter Parker, right?" She asked looking at him questioningly, "The school photographer?"

"That's me!" Peter looked at her steeling himself and actually really surprised that SHE knew HIS name.

"The guy that always getting beaten up by Flash Thompson?"

"That's me."

"Again," He looked at her frowning, his mood changed from happy to angry.

"My nam-" She trailed off, interrupted by the the teacher's voice.

"Alright, class, today we are going on a field trip to a lab that has a whole variety of spiders and class, please pay attention because when we come back you are going to get a test about it, and put the work sheet on my desk when you go."

As she headed out the door, Flash Thompson and his goons at the back groaned loudly.

Peter smiled and stood up, grabbed his worksheet and headed after the teacher.

* * *

"And here you can see 15 spiders that have been experimented on and now has radioactive powers." The scientist's voice carried trough the lab.

The girl that he had been talking to stared at the radioactive spiders. Then she looked up at the scientist whose name on the name tag read MIA COOPER with a confused look on her face.

"But there's only 14 not 15," She stated. looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

"The other scientists must have taken one to have an experiment." She said looking worried.

Peter Parker went to the back of the crowd hoping to get some good pictures of the lab for the school paper. As he stood at the back, unknown to him a red and blue spider landed on his coat. The spider slowly crept up the back of Peter's coat and landed on his neck.

Peter absent mindly swept his hand through his thick hair and patted the back of his neck, closing in on the spider. And the spider as if sensing he was in danger reflexively bit the only living thing near him. Peter's neck.

"Ahh!" Peter whacked his hand on to his neck, feeling something on his hand he shook it off and stared as a red and blue spider dropped to the floor and crawl away.

And that was the only thing Peter saw as he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

**That guys is Chapter 2. Hope you liked it and send in some reviews if you got time. Oh and by the way I DO NOT WON THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN. Well, I might own some characters if I put my own into the story but until then I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN! **

**Monster Cat signing out! **

**PEACE!**


End file.
